


Carry On Wayward Poems

by uponthemoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponthemoor/pseuds/uponthemoor
Summary: A collection of poems that I did for school that I now decided to post. They are all pretty short and each chapter contains a new poem. I am going to keep this uncompleted so I can add new poems every now and then.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. I'm No Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off 9x03

When your last black feather dropped  
I cried as it the floor  
You fell for me  
But now I turn you away because of the secret I keep


	2. Winchester

For two brothers their love knows no bounds  
They travel two-lane roads across any towns  
Chevy Impala grinds on the gravel  
The farther they go the more the story unravels  
Once they reach the bend  
Their story will end  
All that will be known  
Is how their love was forever shown


	3. The Boy with the Demon Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is really short but I like that kinda vibe with poems.

With the devil in my head and an angel on my shoulder   
I fight


	4. Family Bonds

Birds of a feather we fought together   
We are brothers in arms and blood  
For our father brings mighty sons  
Through the death of kin, we remain strong   
Never letting go of each other until we fall


	5. Survival of the Fittest

I fell from heaven and grace for you  
The fractured wings on my back are proof  
You tell me you don’t care that I’m broken  
However, your eyes tell the truth


	6. Jack

Shotgun shells and salt circles   
This is what I was born into and this is how I will die  
Lying in a graveyard with the remains of my wings around me  
I can still hear my father’s voice screaming to me  
“Jack”


	7. Moriah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the season finale of season 14

The end is coming   
The end is here  
The dead shall rise  
And there will be fear  
Screams will be heard  
Pray no more  
Cause God isn’t here


	8. We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is not really a poem more of a blurb of text that I wrote when I needed to get some Destiel feels out of my system. This is based on the "what’s real" conversation that Dean and Castiel had in 15x02.

“How do we know what’s real?” Dean asked Castiel. So Cas thought what is real. The way Dean says his name with all the desperation of a thousand lifetimes compacted into one. That is real. The touch of skin when Castiel heals, the flow of grace that mixes with Dean’s ever-shining soul. That is real. When they look into each other’s eyes and see all the pain and heartbreak, but also the love and laughter in their lives. That is real. The feelings Cas has for Dean even though he knows he shouldn’t. Those are real. The way Dean looks at Castiel when he thinks he isn’t looking, a gaze of desire and uncertainty. The way they dance around each other, knowing how the other feels, but never acting on it. The unspoken truth of it all. That is real. Castiel can’t convey that all to Dean without breaking the one silent rule. So he just says “We are”.


End file.
